


You're Everything I'd Ever Want

by RedLlamas



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alpha Ryan Bergara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Shane Madej, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Ryan's alpha instincts kick in immediately after learning that Shane is pregnant.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Zhalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia) for the beta!
> 
> Title from "[Baby Powder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1Qh7j1yD8Y)" by Jenevieve

Shane is pregnant.

He is pregnant, and Ryan is now set abuzz with excitement. 

Ryan immediately gets up from the bathroom floor, and hurries out the door, before coming back to kiss Shane and then leaving again. Shane is left baffled while sitting on the tiny rug. He gets up and walks into the living room, where Ryan is haphazardly pulling on a jacket and slipping into his sneakers at the same time.

Shane quirks an eyebrow at him and whistles to get his attention. Ryan’s head snaps to look at him, finally getting an arm into a sleeve.

“What are you doing?” Shane asks.

“I’m–!” Ryan begins, then falters. His face slowly falls as he tries to figure out how to explain himself. “I’m...going...to get you...something.”

“Something,” Shane repeats, grinning.

Ryan pouts at him. “Fuck you, man. It’s like, my alpha instincts just blotted everything out, okay?”

Shane’s heart does something at that, but he tries not to let it show. “What did your instincts tell you to do?” He asks instead, nearing Ryan.

“I got this overwhelming feeling of...preparing the den,” Ryan says, cheeks blushing. He doesn’t look at Shane as he says as much.

Now it’s Shane’s omega instincts that’re firing off. He feels so protected, and safe.

“Really?” He asks.

“Of course!” Ryan says. He finally gets his jacket on, and steps closer to hold Shane’s hands in his. “I want to make sure you have everything you need while you carry our pup. I love you.”

Shane’s heart is about to burst, so he leans down to kiss Ryan again. Ryan brings his hands up to wrap around Shane’s neck, and moves his lips to cross over Shane’s cheek and down to follow the long line of his neck. He presses a reverent kiss to the jagged mark he had made to Shane’s neck, and Shane smiles at the touch. He cranes his neck back to look at Ryan again, and smiles at his lovestruck face.

Well, he isn’t one to talk, either.

He puts his hands on Ryan’s shoulders. “Where were you gonna go, to get supplies?” he asks.

Ryan wraps his arms around Shane’s waist, pressing their chests flush together. “I was gonna go to a mattress store,” he explains.

Shane quirks his head to the side. “Why?”

“To get an alpha king sized bed. We’re going to need the space for when our pup arrives.”

Shane grins wide at that, and can’t help but enthusiastically nod, wanting Ryan to go ahead and do just that.

A big bed to fit the three of them. The three of them!

_ Ryan takes him along, after all. And Shane happily hoots when he sees just how big the alpha beds can get. They can definitely fit more than three, with enough room to spare. Shane definitely makes puppy-dog eyes at Ryan to get the mattress suited for an entire litter. What’s a few thousand that can be paid off in quotas for starting a family? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Zhalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia) again!

Their new mattress is gigantic. It truly lives up to the “alpha king size” name.

Shane lays in the patch of light that hits him just right. He sighs, and smiles. This is nice.

He had gone back to the office, and done whatever he could. Edit, shoot, fetch calls, whatever, but as his pregnancy progressed, he was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate. His instincts yelled at him to keep away from violent encounters – which is stupid, since the other wyulves in the office would never harm him, especially now.

He had to tell Ryan he couldn’t go back anymore after he accidentally got in a growling match with Brittney. She hadn’t even done anything, he was already so nervous that day for whatever fucking reason, and she’d just given him a cup of tea, and he started  _ growling _ at her, then  _ she _ started growling at him, and they spent a good few minutes doing that whilst both looked  _ very _ remorseful–

Shane will now work from home.

He got up when Ryan got up to leave, and took his sweet time getting ready because, hey, he's at home now, who's gonna tell him to get dressed? He’d gotten breakfast, caught up on the daily news, did some work on his laptop, and after a few hours, decided to take a break from reading about Widukind and the Massacre of Verden.

His phone beeps just as he gets some yogurt from the fridge. He grabs it and opens it up, sees that it’s from Ryan:

> **11:09 am:** wat do u think of the name bryant?

Shane snorts, and shoots him a quick text back:

> 11:10 am: No fucking way
> 
> **11:10 am:** why not!
> 
> 11:10 am: I’m not naming our pup after your favorite basketballer
> 
> **11:11 am:** >:/
> 
> 11:11 am: lmao
> 
> **11:11 am:** whatever, as if u have any better ideas 🙄
> 
> 11:11 am: They may not be better, but they are more acceptable
> 
> **11:12 am:** like what

Shane puts the yogurt bottle down, and thinks to himself. He can annoy Ryan with a historical name, or a movie reference. Should he go for his actual list?

He taps his fingers on the countertop, and smirks.

> 11:12 am: What about Tinsley?
> 
> **11:13 am:** lmfao yea, ok, give our entire fandom a stroke when we drop the baby name along w their first photos
> 
> 11:13 am: Haha!
> 
> 11:13 am: Joke aside, don’t fucking mention Ricky as a contender
> 
> **11:13 am:** don’t worry, baby mama 😘 
> 
> **11:14 am:** i have survival instincts after all
> 
> 11:14 am: Good

Shane throws the yogurt bottle away, and grabs a water bottle to take with him back to his room. Ryan keeps zinging his phone as he finally sits back down in bed. He grabs it, and smiles to himself.

> **11:15 am:** what about cc tho
> 
> **11:15 am:** we don’t know what it stands for
> 
> **11:15 am:** we could co-opt it, n like, no one would Know know, u know?
> 
> **11:16 am:** we could always call our baby by their first name, so like, only the first c would be known
> 
> **11:16 am:** but no one would know about the *other* c
> 
> **11:17 am:** ~ hide in plain sight 😎 ~
> 
> 11:19 am: lol
> 
> **11:19 am:** btw do u want me to get u anything in particular today? 🥺

Shane smiles at his phone. Ryan has been so attentive to him and his needs these past five months. He always wants to make sure Shane is comfortable and sound in their den, and Shane definitely feels so.

> 11:21 am: A cheesy gordita crunch? 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> **11:21 am:** u got it, bby 👌🏽


End file.
